marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker, Hero Datafile)
by http://exploring-infinity.com modified by Nomad SCARLET SPIDER Kaine Parker public Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions A Cloned Conscience, All the Power None of the Responsibility, I don’t have to be a Monster Power Sets MODIFIED SPIDER-CLONE Arachnid Control D6, Enhanced Stamina D8, Superhuman Reflexes D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Swingline D8, Wall Crawling D6 SFX: Organic Webbing. When creating web-related assets or complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Second Wind. Before taking an action including a Modified Spider-Clone power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and step up the Modified Spider-Clone power by +1 for this action. SFX: Wrist Stingers. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. Limit: Clone. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die when affected by clone-related complications or tech. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Modified Spider-Clone power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. SCARLET SPIDER COSTUME Cybernetic Senses D8, Enhanced Durability D8, Invisibility D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Anti-Metal Spiders. When creating a Liquified Metal-related complication on a target or removing metal-based complications, resources, or scene distinctions, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress or complications from sonic-based attacks. Limit: Charged System. Shut down a Scarlet Spider Costume power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a transition scene. Specialties Acrobatics Master D10, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Tech Expert D8 Milestones I'M NOT SPIDER-MAN 1 XP When you only give the minimum possible when speaking to people or correct them when they call you Spiderman. 3 XP When someone manages to annoy you enough to cuss at them, breaking your stoicism. Either do so or hold it in, making it obvious you’re angry. 10 XP When you tell someone close to you to run away from you for their own benefit or open up to anyone about your past. JUST ONE NIGHT 1 XP When you stop running and choose a place to settle in for the night. 3 XP When you, while settled, do something that risks Kaine laying low or retreat to your area if you do such an action by accident. 10 XP When you either decide to stay in your chosen area or leave permanently. Alternate Milestones RUN AWAY (BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL) ! 1 XP When you offer enemies a chance to flee before acting in combat 3 XP When you allow lesser enemies the chance to flee combat bringing in an early finish 10 XP When you allow a threat that outclasses you to flee or accept they must be stopped here and do so. THAT LITTLE WHISPER 1 XP When you refuse to turn away from someone that needs help, even when someone else could easily remove them from danger. 3 XP When you menace someone into heroic action or hurt one innocent to save one in greater need. 10 XP When you defeat a threat clearly more powerful than yourself or save that threat from imminent death despite your better judgement. Category:Spider-Foes Category:Spider-Clone Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Spider-Friends Category:Rangers Category:Spider Category:Parker Category:Clone